Friday nights  Karaoke nights
by Fathersky24
Summary: Bella and Rose both have boyfriends and Alice being the one without a boyfriend often feels left out. she goes on many "blind dates" much to her frustration.so what will happen when their local club starts a karaoke night up. will she find true love? AxJ
1. Chapter 1

Friday nights = karaoke nights 

Hey guys, this is my new fanfiction...sorry for not updating the others but I have hit a complete brick wall with them, so I'm doing another one which I hope that I will not have writers block with. Anyway this is an Alice and Jasper fanfiction because I haven't read many of these, and it is a karaoke one because I happen to love these, plus I have some pretty cool songs to add into it for our favourite characters to sing :D

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the songs which are used in the making of this fanfiction. I do however own a rather hefty book collection.

Anyway I have nothing else to say, so let's get it onnnn! :D

-x-

My name is Alice Mary Brandon; I am 20 years old yet still manage to look like I'm twelve – that is mainly because of my height...I am at the ripe height of 4'11. So officially I am a midget, not that that's ever stopped me before. I have black hair which is cut into a short pixie cut, suit me and my features quite well. I have bright green eyes, which are exactly like my brothers and my fathers. I have a small nose and perfectly straight teeth – both of which I inherited from my mother. Edward, my brother had a mop of messy bronze hair ...well I call it bronze it was a mixture of brown and red really. I don't know where he got it from because my father had blonde hair while my mother had brown-y black hair – I always thought of that as a mystery...much like my height, everyone else in our family was tall, Edward being 6 foot, Carlisle (my father) being just a tad shorter at 5'11, and Esme (my mother) being 5'6. Edward inherited my father's straight cut nose and his famous crooked smile. Yes my brother and I called our parents by their first names because even though they were our parents, they were also our best friends and they asked us to call them by their first names which we did to please them.

My brother and I have just finished University; he went to Dartmouth with my best friend Bella – who was also his girlfriend. While I went to the university in Washington so I could be close to my family. Edward graduated this year with a medical degree under his belt, and was going to work in the local hospital in Forks (which is where we lived), and hoped to become a surgeon – like my father. Bella graduated with a teaching degree, she was going to work in the kindergarten, which was also in forks. I graduated with a fashion degree, and I had secured myself a job in a top designer which was in Port Angeles. Hopefully I would be able to start up my own small boutique and have my own line of designer clothes, it had always been my dream to live in New York, the big apple, the city that never sleeps, the city of the angels. I loved the city and New York was an amazing place to start out and I wanted to be there. Bella was a shy girl, who had brown hair – which had red tints to it – and deep brown eyes, which had so much emotion to show and to give. She was lovely, self-less and loved to help everyone. She thought herself as plain but that couldn't have been further from the truth, she was amazingly beautiful and it was the natural beauty as well, she didn't need to wear makeup, not that she ever did anyway, but when she did she looked amazing seeing as the make-up only accentuated her beauty. Bella and I decided that we wanted to become independent women and that meant not living with our parents, getting jobs, learning to drive (I had had at least half of my lessons so far), and all the other things that made us independent women. My father, knowing how much I loved to shop (and gave me the money to buy whatever I wanted), gave me an ultimatum just before I moved into the apartment with Bella, either I stay and he can carry on giving me money into my bank account so I can keep on shopping...or I can live with Bella in the apartment, and he will stop all transactions and I would have to make my own money. I obviously chose the latter of the two, as I had already secured myself a job then I would be earning the money – half of which would go to my shopping funds, and the other half to housekeeping supplies (such as rent, utensils, ect.) Bella was doing the same except her shopping funds went towards books, CD's and DVD's, she, unlike myself hates shopping and if ever I want to go with her I have to actually drag her there. Rosalie, the third person in our triple package, lived in the apartment next to us – that's how we got to know about the apartment in the first place. She was a feisty girl, who didn't let anyone tell her how to act, what she should like or dislike, what she should do or how to speak. She had a mean left hook and loved to fix cars, or should I say boost them up, she would boost up the engines and make them sound silent and make them go faster. She was very proud of this and she had graduated from The University of California with a mechanic degree. Her boyfriend Emmett had also graduated from the same university as Rose, with a sports degree, he was starting a job at the local news station – he was going a be a sports commentator, and on the side he was going to be an American football coach. Rose was blonde, tall and had looks that could rival a supermodels, she loved clothes, shoes and shopping, but her favourite past-time was fixing cars up. Emmett was tall, with dark curly hair, and was pretty much all muscle. He had the cutest smile and as soon as he did dimples appeared; he was very childish and had a very childish mind. He loved to play pranks and laughed in the face of danger. Both of these couples had been going out since the second year of high school, but before Emmett went out with Rose, he had gone out with me for six months in the first year. He was the only boyfriend I had ever had, not that I was really bothered...getting my degree and getting my dream job was more important to me. Although now I had my degree and had a job in the industry for me to climb and start my own business, I now wanted a boyfriend. Someone for me to come home to at night, who I could cook for...like Bella did for Edward. I never once, before now, thought that I was missing out on anything by not having a boyfriend, but seeing my best friends with boyfriends, and going out as a group – I often felt like a fifth wheel. I felt like they felt guilty for leaving me while they went out on double dates, or as if it was their obligation to invite me out with them...i wasn't too bothered, if they wanted to go out with their boyfriends then who was I to stop them? Who was I to say 'no you have to stay with me and hang out with me' I wasn't that shallow, or cruel. But if I had a boyfriend then I wouldn't feel like the odd one out, we'd be an even number and that would be better if we were all with boyfriends. The girls were constantly setting me up on blind dates – much to my frustration, plus the fact that I never found anyone I liked never helped. I told the girls over and over again to stop setting me up on these 'dates' but they never listened to me, in fact I was meant to go on a date this Thursday, wait a minute that tomorrow. I am not looking forward to this, apparently his name is Alex. Great another bad date to go on, and for me to try and break it off with him, 'I'm just not looking for a date' was my usual excuse, and when they asked why I was on blind dates then I would say 'my best friends are setting me up because I am the only one in the group without a boyfriend' and then they would say 'oh okay' and then leave. But none of these guys were what I was looking for...i didn't actually know what I was looking for, but I know I will know who he is when I see him. I truly believe in love at first sight and soul mates, and as soon as I see him I will know that I'm meant to be with him. And to be honest, none of these guys were him for me. Which is why I never bothered, it was better to wait for the right guy to come along, than to go out with multiple guys who isn't 'Mr. right' I knew that but no-one else understood my reasoning. I knew I would find the right guy eventually – whether it took me five weeks, or five years, I would find him...i would meet him and I would fall head over heels in love. I had no doubt about that, the girls on the other hand...did, they thought that if they didn't help me find a guy, I would be lonely and grow up living on my own with five ferrets and would be a tad crazy, and scare little kids away and be known as 'crazy ferret lady', this made me laugh but I knew that this wasn't going to happen. I knew deep down in my heart and my soul that I would find 'him' and when I found 'him' I would be a better person, and be totally and completely in love with 'him'. This was going to be my new found mission, find 'Mr. Right' the 'man of my dreams' find the man who loved me for who I was and what I loved rather than loving me just for sex, that was not what a relationship was to me...okay sex was a major role in it, but for me it was more about us getting along emotionally – not just physically. I knew what I wanted, and by God I was going to get it.

-x-

Well there we are...chapter 1, tell me what you think of it so far...just click on the little green button down there. If you have any song suggestions tell me them in a review, I'll be glad to use them (and give credit where credits due) I have some great song ideas but if anyone has any great ideas I'll use them. :)

Twilightfan24 x :)


	2. Blind date Thursdays

Blind date Thursday's

Well this is the second chapter to 'Friday night = karaoke nights' this is where Alice will meet Alex. I wonder what she will get up to? I wonder how she will tell him that she doesn't want to date. Well I'm not wondering because I know (obviously) but you guys are probably wondering because you don't know what is going through my head :)  
don't worry, you'll get your answers soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs used in the making of this fanfiction. I do own two bits of amethyst – which ironically is my birthstone :)

Anyhoo, let's get it onnnn :)

-x-

Today was the dreaded day. The day that I would go on another blind date, what was the point...I'm not going to go out with any of the guys that the girls picked out for me...the boys were all their type, not that I even knew what my type was, but I didn't like the same guys that they liked. Why couldn't they get that into their thick heads? I shouldn't say that as they are my best friends, but after four months of going out on a date with guy after guy (none of which I ever went on a second date with) so why couldn't they just admit defeat and give up? I loved the girls to bits and I was grateful for them for trying to help me...but honestly couldn't they leave me to find my own boyfriend?

Enough wallowing in my thoughts, it's already six in the evening, and I'm supposed to meet him in an hour, and I've still yet to get ready. I jumped in the shower while listening to heart radio, I ended up singing along to all the club classics which was getting me in the mood for dancing, but tonight there would be no dancing, tonight it would be a simple dinner and a casual talk...at the end of which I would tell him that I didn't want a date, how to phrase it this time would be a difficult one...but I would do it – much to their disappointment. After I had finished showering, I jumped out and wrapped a towel round my small, shapeless body and walked into my room, which was painted black and purple (my favourite colours), sat down at my dresser and towel dried my hair, I couldn't straighten it because it was too short, so I left it to dry naturally. My hair normally flicked out anyway, but I was used to this so it didn't bother me anymore, the only bit of my hair that didn't flick out was my amazing side fringe, it covered one eye but it was layered and looked so cool. I put a minimal bit of make-up on, didn't want to look too overdone for this date, I put on eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of lip-gloss. The girls said we were going bowling so I crossed over to my wardrobe (which was huge by the way), I chose a pair of cute skinny jeans, which were comfortable yet practical, a white tank top and a jean blouse. It was a cute outfit, would keep me cool and comfortable, this would be the best combination possible for this date, it may not have been as fashionable for my tastes but you couldn't really wear skirts and dresses for bowling, it would just be impractical. Once I had my ensemble on, collected my money, phone, iPod and put it in a cute over-the-shoulder bag. I put on a pair of black converses to complete my look, and went through the hallway to find Bella. "Bye Bella, I'll see you later, shouldn't be too late" I called out once I got to the front door, "come in here Alice, I want to see your outfit" so I slowly walked into the front room which is where she was sitting with Edward watching TV. "Awh Ali, you look so pretty, go knock him dead!" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, most likely aimed at the "joke" she just told. "Thanks, I have to go now if I'm going to hail a cab and get there on time." I went to walk out the room when she said "Ali!" I turned round "yeah?" I replied. "Edward will take you, wont you Edward?" he nodded, "oh he doesn't need to do that, anyway he's with you having some alone time with you" he grinned and said "Alice, don't be stupid it's a five minute drive there and back, so that's ten minutes...we can both last that long, now come on" and with that he dragged me out of the flats and down to his car, a silver Volvo which he loved to bits. He basically pushed me in the car and closed the door on me. He walked round the front of the car and got in beside me, "put your seatbelt on" he demanded me; I complied obviously to, one obey the law, but mostly to keep him happy. He drove me the five minutes to the Fork's bowling alley, pulled up outside and said "right, Ali, have a lovely time and please get a boyfriend soon" I glared at him and said "I don't even want to go on this 'date'...I want to meet guys on my own, I don't want to rely on the girls to get me a man. Cant they understand that?" he nodded, "I'll talk to Bella, this will be your last date – well with people who you don't want to go on dates with anyway – it'll all be alright. Trust me." I smiled "thanks Eddie (I was the only one who was allowed to call him this as he hated this nickname – although Emmett did try) I do love you, you know" he grinned his and my father's famous crooked grin, "I know you do Ali, that's why I'm doing this for you" I smiled, "alright I'm going to go now" he nodded "okay, bye sis" he leaned over to hug me, which I gratefully returned. "Pick me up at ten?" I asked, "Sure, be here at ten, or I'm leaving you stranded to find your own way home" he chuckled, "okay, okay, I'll be here!" I giggled, and got out the car before he could say anything more. I got to the doors of the bowling alley then turned and waved at Edward, he waved back then reversed to go home back to Bella.

I entered the bowling alley; I was supposed to meet him in the food court. How the hell would I know what he looked like? It was a Thursday so I bet there would be loads of people in the food court; this was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Great. Remind me to kill the girls when I get home. I sighed and continued on my way, and crossed the room to where the food court was, as I had predicted there were loads of people milling about, I sat myself down at a two-seater table and waited for Alex. About ten minutes later a man came over, he had brown hair that was cut very short, he had brown eyes and looked to be a jock, and even though he looked sporty he looked very uncomfortable, "hi." He said, "Hey" I replied, "so...are you Alice Brandon?" he asked me. I nodded, he looked relieved at this information, and sat down opposite me. "So what do you want to eat?" he asked me. "A burger would be great" I said enthusiastically, "okay, two burgers and chips coming right up." He walked away from me, towards the tills to order our food. After about three minutes he came back with a tray that had two cheeseburgers, two cartons of fries and two cokes on it. He passed me my food and we ate together in silence, which weirdly wasn't awkward. After we had finished he said "well do you want to start bowling?" I nodded my approval, and we got up and walked to an empty bowling lane and after I gave him my money to pay for my games, he walked away and paid for us to play, we paid for two games, which gave him and myself plenty of time to ask questions. "So...where about do you live?" he asked me, "I live in forks, and yourself?" I replied, "I live in port Angeles. So I'm guessing you have finished university now?" I nodded, "so have I, what did you graduate with?" he asked "I graduated with a fashion and designing degree, I want to become a world famous designer." I said, "Ah cool, I finished with a sports degree, I'm going to be a football star – hopefully." I nodded, "that sounds awesome." He grinned, "I know, it's great isn't it?" I smiled "yeah it does. Good luck with that." He smiled even bigger "thanks" he said. "you're welcome" I said. "oh good luck to you as well" I blushed "thank you" I said, "you're welcome." He replied. We played on without talking for a while. Then he said, "so what brings you to blind date?" I smiled, "well my friends both have boyfriends and I guess they think I want a boyfriend too, which I do but I don't want to blind date to find that guy, if you get what I mean?" he nodded, "I get that, truly I do, that's what my friends did to me. I know I'll eventually meet the right girl for me but I want to find her by myself, not find her because my friends set me up on a blind date with a girl who I didn't meet or want to ask her out on a date...not that I don't like you, cause I do but I don't think you're the girl for me, sorry if I was getting your hopes up." I smiled "not at all because that is exactly how I feel, anyway I would like it if we stayed friends? What do you think?" he grinned, "that would be good." By this time we had finished both our games and had collected our shoes, we put them on in silence and we waited outside for my ride, seeing as he drove here, that is why I wanted to learn how to drive...so I could go anywhere without having to depend on someone else to drive me around. Once Edward got here, I said "well Alex, it was nice meeting you. See you around." He nodded, "the pleasure was all mine, could I have your number? Then we could keep in contact?" he asked shyly, I nodded "pass us your phone then" he gave it up and let me key in my number and save it, before I gave it back. "I'll text you tonight so you'll have my number, talk to you soon" he smiled. I smiled back and said "okay, talk to you soon" we shared a friendly hug then I jumped into the car. I waved at Alex and as he waved back he got into his car, and Edward pulled away and drove me home.

-x-

That's chapter 2 out of the way, this is going well so far, don't you think? Anyway I think that went pretty well, she has a new friend, but still doesn't have a boyfriend...don't worry she will get one soon. What do you think so far? Just click the little green button down there. All criticism and nice comments will be taken notice of and I will take it all into consideration and try to use it in my story.

Anyway look forward to next chapter. I should be posting these at least once a week – will most probably be on a Friday.

Much love, Twilightfan24 x


	3. time for truths

time for truths

This is chapter 3 of 'Friday nights = karaoke nights', this should be an interesting chapter to say the least, you'll see why. I don't want to give anything away but Alice may have a little heart to heart with the girls about the whole blind-dating situation. Hence the chapter title.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs used in the making of this fanfiction. I do however own a pretty awesome trilby hat :')

Anyways I have nothing else to say so...let's get it onnnn!

-x-

As I sat down in the car and shut the door, Edward was strangely silent for once. When I turned to look at him he had his eyebrows raised and his mouth turned into a smirk, I knew that smirk, it was the smirk where he reckoned he knew everything that was going on and was proud to know it...but he didn't know what was going on, and he would be shocked when I tell him. "What are you smirking about?" I asked him, "You're going out with him aren't you? Bella is going to be so happy, she set that one up you know." I grimaced, "I hate to burst your bubble and all that...but we are just friends, we both want the same thing..." he interrupted me, "which is?" he seemed too interested in this subject for my liking; I'll have to cut this conversation short. "We both want to find our own "other halves" and not be forced to meet with random people – against our will might I add. We will know that person when we see them, and as it just so happens we haven't met them yet." He nodded, "I respect that, but you need to tell Bella, and maybe even Rose, or they'll keep setting you up on these dates." I snorted, "as if I haven't tried that already...I've told them many times to stop setting me up on them, but do they listen? No! So what's the point?" he rolled his eyes, "have you even told them why you don't want to be set up on them?" I shook my head in the negative. "Exactly," he said, "how are they supposed to know the reason if you won't tell them? And that's why they won't stop setting you up on them, because they don't know why you're so against their help...they don't understand that this is something you want to do on your own. So talk to them, they'll understand, trust me." And on that note we pulled up into the apartment's car park. Time to get this underway, fun...not.

We walked into the apartment and Bella was sitting in the exact same place as she was earlier, on the couch watching the TV. She was now watching friends, earlier she was watching the Gilmore girls. I waltzed in and sat down opposite her, "hi" she said to me, "hi" I replied, she was silent for a while but stared at me, it was quite unnerving really, so finally I got up the courage to say "why are you staring at me?" she grinned, "how was the date?" she asked me. "Fine. Yeah. We are friends" her grin got even bigger, "just friends or boyfriend and girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes, "Bella...we are just friends. Can you stop setting me up on these dates? I won't go out with any of them" her face dropped, "why? Why won't you go out with any of them? You're the one who said you wanted a boyfriend...we are trying to help you with that!" I smiled a really small smile "well, I want to find my own boyfriend and I know that I will find him someday, whether that would take five weeks or five months, I'll know him when I see him, and I haven't met him yet. But I would like to find him on my own, so thanks for trying to help me out but this is something I want to do on my own. Please can you stop setting me up on these dates, please" she nodded, "we're sorry, we didn't know you felt like that, I'll talk to Rose and trust me you won't have to go on a date again...well not unless you meet someone that you want to go on a date with. Sorry Ali, we care for you and love you, that's why we wanted to help you with the whole getting a boyfriend thing." I smiled, "Bella, I know you two care for me and love me, and I know you were only trying to help, and it's okay...just don't set me up on another one, okay?" she nodded in the affirmative, we smiled at each other then I got up to give her a hug. When I reached her couch, I just stood there with my arms held out, she stood up and wrapped her arms around me, and she had to pick me up so it would be easier for her. But that was fine by me, I knew I was small, and it was either her picking me up, or her bending right down to give me a hug, and whichever was more comfortable for her was fine by me.

After our little heart-to-heart, and confession time, Edward walked back in the room, "well I'm going to go, Bella I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she nodded, "you two be nice to each other and at least try to get along" he said sarcastically, I threw a pillow at his retreating figure – his laughing retreating figure. "Shut up you twerp!" I shouted after him, "You know perfectly well that we get along, so shut your big fat mouth now!" he laughed in reply, "what the hell did I just say?" I shouted and threw another pillow at him. "okay, okay...I'm shutting up now" he laughed once more and said "bye" to which Bella said lovingly "bye" and I said "bye" but incredibly sarcastically. Once the door had slammed Bella and I sat on her couch and watched TV together, this was a part of our daily routine, at eleven we decided to go to bed as Rose was coming to meet us and we were going to go shopping, and then at night go clubbing, this was another routine of ours seeing as we all finished work on Thursday night, which meant we had the whole Friday and the weekend to ourselves. Bella should have been at work on Fridays, but there was a new teacher who was coming to try out at the school and if she liked it then she would start up and do Bella's Wednesday and Friday shifts, and for the Monday she had her own class to tend to. Her name was Anita? No that wasn't it...Andrea? No it wasn't that either. What the hell was it? I thought about it for about five minutes then it hit me, her name was Angela. Bella said she was a nice woman, calm and handled the kids with great care and love. That's what secured her job, Bella told me, it was great, plus we needed more people like Bella and Angela working in schools with our children.


	4. memories

memories

Hi all. This is the next chapter of FN=KN!. This is where we see what has happened before, and see just how ruthless Rose can really be. She may be a softy at heart but once she has to do make-up she becomes a make-up Nazi. Something which Bella is absolutely terrified of...but then again so would I if I was in this situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs used, but I do own a pretty cool pack of dirty dancing playing cards :D

Anyway I guess that's all I have to say, so...let's get it onnnn

-x-

The next morning at ten o clock, I was awoken by a knock at the door. Bella and I were completely different in that sense, she was a deep sleeper, where as I was a light sleeper, any sound would have woke me up, where as Bella would have still been asleep if a police car drove past in the middle of the night. I knew Bella wouldn't have heard the door so I practically leaped out of bed, and struggled to put my dressing gown on while I was walking to the door. I knew exactly who it would be...and it was who I predicted. Rose. "Hi" she said chirpily, "nice to see someone's awake" she grinned, and then she took in what I was wearing, and her face dropped, "even if you're not dressed yet. Alice you're normally up at eight, why the long lay-in?" she asked. "I just figured seeing as you wouldn't be here till this time, and Bella wouldn't be awake, I might as well catch up on a bit of sleep." She nodded "makes sense, so where's the sleeping beauty then?" I laughed, "Where on earth do you think Rose" she smiled, "yeah true...let's go get her!" and stalked off to Bella's room. She first started to nudge her, when that didn't work she started to lightly slap her, when that didn't work she took of the duvet cover to see if the cold breeze would wake her up. No such luck. Rose, undeterred by all of this, bent down by Bella's ear and said "don't make me get a bucket of ice cold water, and you know I will do it" her eyes shot open and said "I'm awake, I'm awake." And to try and prove this point she tried to jump out of bed, but only succeeded in tripping over her own feet and falling on her bottom, at least she was out of bed. "Now get your butt in that shower missy, wash your hair, I'm going to style it for you." Bella groaned at this, rose hearing the groan glared at her, which shut her right up. Then she turned to me, "get your clothes out and I will sort an outfit out. Then you can get in the shower once Bella's done, I will also sort an outfit out for her." I looked at her and said "err Rose, shouldn't I be in charge of the outfits? Seeing as I have the fashion degree?" she thought about this for a moment, "duly noted, okay you sort out the outfits and I'll do hair and make-up." I nodded; Bella groaned once again, "what did I just say? Get in that shower! NOW!" rose shouted at her, her eyes widened and she ran out of the room – well as fast as she could without tripping and falling, and got in the shower. If there was one thing you didn't want to do, it was to get on the wrong side of Rose. That was like giving you a death sentence. And she would do it in the longest, most painful way imaginable. Oh and then times that by ten, and you'll have death by Rose.

Rose got her big bag of make-up supplies and set them up on our dressing table, it was white and had a huge mirror which had pictures of us girls framing it. We loved it seeing as we constantly saw our funniest and best memories. Like when we went on a trip around Europe, we had a picture of us by the Eiffel tower, us leaning against the tower of Pisa, us inside the roman colloseum, on Romeo and Juliet's balcony, practically everywhere we could have gone in Europe we did. Then we have gone on holiday to places like Greece, India, America (when we went on the road trip around the whole continent – that was pretty fun), and Africa. We have been pretty much everywhere. Other pictures included my parents with me and Edward outside their house. Bella and her father, Charlie outside his house. And Rose with her parents outside hers. Another picture included our "family" which consisted of Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Andrea (Rose's mom), Russell (Rose's dad), Rose, myself, Bella, Edward and Emmett in the park standing in front of the fountain. I smiled every time I looked at that photo because I remember the day it was taken; I remember it so vividly it was as if it was taken yesterday rather than three years ago.

_Three years ago_

_My parents shouted up the stairs to Edward and I, "Alice, Edward, come on we're going to be late otherwise!" I was just finishing my outfit – I wore a dark blue t-shirt, with a short jean ruffled mini-skirt, with purple leopard print tights and purple pumps. I had put eyeliner and mascara on to complete the look and just ruffled my hair so it looked messy but fashionable at the same time. I called down to my mom "okay! I'll be down in a minute" I doubted that Edward could hear anything over his music – which at this moment in time was 'Sunday morning' by maroon 5. This was one of my favourite songs, so I couldn't help but dance. I came out of my room to be met with Edward, who was fiddling about with the stereo about to turn it off, "hey Eddie" I said, "hi Ali, I'll be down it two seconds, I've just got to turn this off." "okay, I'll wait" I said, he smiled at me "thanks sis' you know I love you right?" I nodded "I know! I'm just awesome!" I said, he rolled his eyes, managed to turn the stereo off and then made his way to me with his arm outstretched. "What are you going to do Eddie?" I asked him, "nothing" he said innocently. I scoffed "pffft, nothing my ass!" my mom had obviously heard me at this point – we weren't allowed to swear where our parents could hear – as she suddenly shouted up at us "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" my eyes widened and I whispered "shit." I then stammered, "err...err...sorry mom" she said "okay, don't do it again." I nodded, even though she couldn't see this, so I expressed my approval "I won't, sorry." She must have been walking into the kitchen because I heard her say "flaming kid's...I swear they'll be the death of me..." then she continued to say whatever she was saying but I couldn't hear her after that. Edward sneaked up behind me while this was all happening and ruffled my hair. "You bastard" I whispered – so as to not get into trouble with my mom again. He just grinned cheekily at me, "don't you know it." I rolled my eyes and punched him, it was a light one but he said mockingly "ouch, that really hurt" and proceeded to rub the spot where I had hit him, as if I had truly hurt him, "that'll teach you to mess with me!" I said, "Yeah...duly noted...never mess with the pixie" he said, 'pixie' was one of his many nicknames for me, I hated it so I glared at him and he walked down the stairs laughing. I walked down after him and as we reached the kitchen and sat down to my mom's pancakes, I slapped Edward round the back of the head. He just grinned at me and I glared at him once again._

_Once we had finished our pancakes our mother walked in with the picnic basket in hand. Dad walked behind her with some deckchairs (they were for the parents) while us kids had to sit on the picnic basket which didn't bother me in the slightest. I stood up and got the Frisbee for us to play with, I had a feeling we would have some rather random games as well, this should be fun. Emmett always was like a little kid, we would play the games to humour him, it made him happy and it made us laugh with the things that he came up with. We got into our car, which was a silver Volvo – at the moment it was my father's but he was currently in the middle of buying a black Mercedes so pretty soon the Volvo was going to be Edward's, not that he even wanted a car, I however did but I didn't want that car so it was lucky it was going to Edward really. I wanted a yellow Porsche 911 turbo – they were cute and I loved them so much. We went to Bella's and everyone was outside waiting in their cars for us, they all beeped at us to say we were going and we all followed Charlie's car to our local park. We found a nice shady spot to sit down and eat, we set up the picnic blanket and put the basket on top of it in the middle. Bella, Rose, Edward, Emmett and myself ran off to play Frisbee, while we let the folks set up. It was Edward and Emmett against us girls, our reasoning was that they were stronger and faster than us, which they quickly accepted seeing as we were boosting their egos. After we won 10-8 Esme called us over to eat something, there were sandwiches, crisps, chocolate, biscuits and all sorts of little snacks. After we had had something to eat we just started taking random photos, and talking and exchanging memories. It was Charlie who suggested having the whole family picture, but we wanted it in a pretty place that held the meaning of family for us. So we all split up to find this place for us, I was the one who found the fountain, and when I found the rest of the guys and told them they agreed that this would be the perfect place for us. We all walked over to the fountain and got Mrs Price, who owned this small car dealership – yes the same one that Carlisle was going to get his Mercedes from – to take the picture for us. Straight after the picture was taken Edward and I were arguing again, and ended up pushing each other, our parents were trying to break us up but we kept pushing each other until we both fell in the fountain. I quickly sat up spluttering and wiping water from my eyes, Edward however just sat there laughing. "You BASTARD!" I screamed at him and tried to push him underwater, my mom just tutted at me "sorry mom, but this situation calls for it! He ruined my clothes!" she rolled her eyes and walked away – probably so she didn't hear me swearing like a sailor. "You absolute retard!" I continued to scream at him, he just continued to laugh the rest of the group were laughing as well. I managed to get to Edward and pushed him underwater but he twisted and turned until I was underwater and he was sitting on top of me. I got my head above water and screamed "YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKTARD! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" he chuckled then got off me, I hit him round the head and he said "what the hell was that for?" "you were the one who pushed me into the fucking fountain moron!" he grinned and then pulled Emmett and the girls in, Rose, Bella and myself got out frowning and glaring at the boys who were now splashing each other and giggling like idiots. Carlisle frowned at them and then said "you two get out now, we are going home" both the boys started to protest, "NOW!" Carlisle screamed at them, they scrambled out of the fountain as fast as they could, and got in the car without a word, when we pulled up outside our house our parents sent us upstairs to get changed and when that had finished I came downstairs to apologize to my mom, "sorry mom" I said she just nodded and I went to watch TV. Edward didn't come down till dinner. Then we went to bed._

_Back to present day_

I smiled just remembering this, although I was pretty pissed at Edward for about a week, he ruined one of my favourite outfits. He never did give me the money for another outfit; well I'll soon sort that out. I grinned just thinking of ways to get revenge on him, I'll get him back...just you wait. I went into the wardrobes and got out a midnight blue dress for Bella to wear with some black pumps (for the shopping) and then some heels for later on tonight. I then proceeded to get myself a green skirt with a white shirt which I was going to wear with a pair of white heeled sandals. I didn't have to get Rose anything seeing as she was already dressed, and I set the two outfits onto the bed. Soon after I did that Bella got out of the shower and sat down at the dressing table wrapped in a towel. Rose blow-dried Bella's hair, and lightly curled it. She then proceeded to do her make-up which consisted of dark blue eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and a touch of blusher even though Bella didn't really need it, she produced her own blush. I then shoved her into the bathroom once more and made her put the dress on, which she did, then she said through the door "Alice...why are you making me wear this?" I smirked, "cause you look beautiful in it, and it suits you, so shut up and wear it!" she groaned and I said "don't make me get Rose" which shut her up. She came out two seconds later and she looked absolutely radiant, Edward was going to be a jealous little boy tonight. I walked in the bathroom straight after while rose attacked Bella with the make-up. I washed my hair – which didn't take too long as my hair was really short, washed my body and then got out. I dried myself then I rubbed moisturiser all over my body and then I put my underwear on, it was a simple white bra and panty set, then I put on the green skirt and the shirt. I then put on the shoes and walked out of the bathroom to rejoin the "making Bella look radiant" party, Rose had done a pretty amazing job of the make-up as per usual, she had put dark blue eye shadow on, with mascara, put a bit of blusher on and put some clear lip-gloss on. I walked over and complimented Rose's work to which Bella just blushed at, I got the hair dryer and the curlers and proceeded to dry Bella's hair. Once that was done I lightly curled her hair and then once I was finished I tapped her arm gently twice to tell her that I was done. "you look amazing" I said truthfully, and Bella blushed once again and said "thanks" we had a quick hug and then I sat down to do my make-up which was also quite simple, I had green eye shadow and mascara on and a tiny bit of lip gloss. Luckily my hair was already dry so all I had to do was drag a brush through it, then masterfully muss it up a bit so it looked stylish without being messy – I hated it when no-one looked after their hair, especially when it was long hair – I think it was because I never had long hair, I always wanted it but I didn't have the patience to grow it, it always got to my chin and then I cut it.

After we had finished we walked into the living room and I picked up my cell phone, my purse, the keys to the flat and my small green shoulder bag, Bella did the same (minus the keys) but picked up a blue one. Once we had our things we exited the building – me locking up – and ran down to Rose's car, a bright red pickup truck, which ran so smoothly it was unbelievable. She was the only one who could drive and she was very proud of this fact. I called shotgun and sat next to Rose, Bella bundled in the back and off we went to the mall, I was very, very excited, I loved shopping – always have, always will. Bella hated it and Rose – well she was in the middle, she didn't love it but she didn't hate it either.

-x-

A/N: sorry for not updating on the Friday but I have been very ill since Wednesday and haven't been in the mood to pick up my laptop let alone write. Well you have it now so read and review :)


	5. shopping time

Shopping time

Hey guys sorry for not updating but I've started sixth form and it's gonna get pretty hectic from here on in, so I may not be able to update as often as I would like to. I shall try my hardest to get these out to you but it may take longer than originally expected so sorry in advance.

Well this is chapter 5 of FNKN! this is where Alice and Rose subject Bella to a whole day's worth of torture via shopping. To be honest as much as I love shopping (in some ways I am like Alice) I don't think I would be very happy to be subjected to this much shopping...well unless it was book shopping :)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs used in the making of this fanfiction, I do however own an iPod touch :)

Anyhoo got nothing else to say so...let's get it onnnn!

-x-

Sitting in the car with Bella and Rose was really fun, we had put the radio on – which was heart seeing as we had all grown up with old songs and it had the perfect mix between old and new music, it also had the best 'club classic' mix ever – and turned it up as loud as we could and still hear ourselves sing. We listened to a couple of songs in companionable silence until a song called "the love I lost" by Sybil came on, this was one of our favourites so we suddenly burst into singing along, we took turns singing, I sang the first verse, Bella sang the chorus, Rose sang the second verse then we all joined together for the last verse.

I can remember planning, building my whole life around you.  
And I can remember hoping that you and I could make it through.  
But something went wrong -  
we loved each other...we just couldn't get along.  
Take a good look at me, I'm in misery, can't you see?

the love I lost (the love, the love I lost)  
was a sweet love (it was a sweet love)  
the love I lost (the love, the love I lost)  
was complete love (it was complete love)  
the love I lost (the love I lost)  
I will never (never) no, no, never (never)  
love again!

I can't remember nothing, no, no, but the good times we used to share.  
I'm so sad and lonely, without you my life is so dead.  
I'm sorry to say, you'll go your way and I'll go my way.  
It hurts deep inside, the day we said goodbye, but...

the love I lost (the love, the love I lost)  
was a sweet love (it was a sweet love)  
the love I lost (the love, the love I lost)  
was complete love (it was complete love)  
the love I lost (the love I lost)  
I will never (never) no, no, never (never)  
love again (I'll never love again)  
I will never (never) no, no never  
(Never) love again ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I will never (never) no, no never  
(Never) love again

The love, the love I lost, ooh  
The love, the love I lost.

the love I lost (the love, the love I lost)  
was a sweet love (it was a sweet love)  
the love I lost (the love, the love I lost)  
was complete love (it was complete love)  
the love I lost (the love I lost)  
I will never (never) no, no, never (never)  
love again!

We rounded off the song and collapsed against the windows in fits of giggles, "ah that brought back memories" I said once I had stopped laughing. "Yup, why can't we have nights like this? with good old fashioned club music rather than the shitty stuff that they play at clubs now?" Bella said in reply to me, "well some of the music they play now isn't that bad! But they should play more of the classics...the eighties and nineties was the best time period for club music!" I replied both rose and Bella nodded in agreement. "I hope they start to do this soon...but who am I kidding? They'll never do it, most people just wanna listen to the new shit that's being played now. What a bummer!" I said again and Bella said "I know, Alice, I know. It's a real shame, ah well we can listen to it whenever we want, so technically we win!" and she grinned at me, I looked back at her and grinned and said "you know what? You're right." She laughed at me, "I know right? I'm always right" I scoffed at her, "yeah right bells, I'm always right!" it carried on like this for about two more minutes and then rose suddenly shouted at us, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! YOU TWO SOUND LIKE YOU'RE TWO YEARS OLD! YOU'RE FUCKING TWENTY!" we started smiling, and she glared at us, "DONT YOU FUCKING LAUGH...WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF OF YOUR FACE!" at this point we had burst into full blown chuckles...yes the type where you have tears running down your face and the only form of breathing your getting is rapidly through short shallow breaths. Yes we were having laughing fits which only made rose angrier...but we know when we've overstepped the line – because when she's angry she shouts but when she is furious she is silent, and sits there glaring with her mouth set in a tight thin line. She was sitting like this now...clutching the steering wheel with both hands so tightly that her knuckles were white and straining, I think if she was holding it any tighter she would have popped a vein. Bella and I finally managed to control our hysterical giggles and said "sorry rose, it won't happen again." She nodded furiously but already we could see her starting to loosen up, her hands were becoming not as white and her lips were slowly becoming fuller and started to curl up into a smile. We continued to sing a few songs and by this time she had become her normal loveable self and started to sing along, in no time at all we were at the mall. Rose had pulled into a space which was near the entrance because no doubt in a couple of hours time Bella will be grateful, the quicker she gets into the car the "happier" she will be. I sighed, I didn't understand it; how anyone could hate shopping I just didn't know. It was good to buy new things, you then didn't seem like you were unfashionable, which admittedly Bella was...but she had me and rose to help her and sort her out, so she was fine...I felt sorry for the people who didn't have rose or myself to help them, half of the people who went to our university looked like tramps – no offence to them or anything, but they just looked terrible.

We piled out of the car and walked arm in arm through the entrance of the mall. The first shop we walked into was a small boutique which I absolutely loved, it had loads of cute dresses and skirts and other fashionable accessories. We had just stepped in the shop and already I had picked up three dresses, two shirts, two pairs of jeans and a skirt. I also found a pair of shoes, a bracelet and a necklace. Rose had a dress, a shirt and a skirt, Bella had nothing at the moment but I would soon sort that out, I walked into the changing room and dumped all the clothes I had collected on the bench, then I went and got Bella three pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, five shirts, three skirts and four dresses, I also got her five pairs of heels to try on. I walked past her with the armful of clothes and if it were possible I would have said that her eyes had popped out of her head, "err Alice...I hope all those clothes are for you..." I smiled at her innocently, "oh no dear Bella...these are yours." I then proceeded to dump the clothes in the changing room next to mine, "well...what are you waiting for? Get in there and start trying the stuff on" I said, she sighed "Ali...do I have to?" she moaned, "be grateful rose isn't here right now...she would drag you in there herself and force the clothes on you...there really isn't that much there, just do it Bella. Trust me. Oh and don't forget to do the jump test!" I gave a small giggle and then walked into my changing room; she sighed once more but listened to me and closed her changing room door. I tried on a knee length a-line dress which was in a light green colour, I loved it, it was so cute and sweet, and the colour went with my eyes. That would be one outfit already well spent. I then put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a 'paramore' top which said 'paramore' on it, had a silhouette of a girl and had small white writing which I'm pretty sure was the lyrics to a song of theirs, but which one I really wasn't sure. I wanted this outfit too. By the end of this I was going to buy everything that I had brought to try on, ah well it was my money to spend, and it was always money well spent. I then tried on a purple mini skirt, and then the rest of the things that I had to try on, I put all the clothes back on the hangers and took them straight to the tills and brought everything that I had tried on, the salesperson looked so happy to have me as a customer...well she would be seeing as I just spent over seventy pounds in her shop, admittedly the money was well spent but that wasn't the point she thought it was because she was being helpful that that was the reason behind me buying so much – not the fact that I loved fashion the fact that I felt 'sorry' for her, I didn't feel sorry for her, far from it, I just wanted the clothes.

Rose came out two minutes later with a couple of jeans and two dresses, not as much as me but still as expensive, which was shocking but they were beautiful garments, so who was I to moan? We waited another five minutes for Bella to emerge and she only came out with a white skirt and a blue fitted t-shirt. I told her to get something else but she said "no ali, we'll be at this all day I need to save money in case I see anything else." I nodded, as long as she was planning to get more things, then I didn't care. We traipsed round a few more shops – without actually buying anything, then we stopped for lunch and a starbucks coffee. I had a BLT sandwich and a caramel cream cappuccino – seeing as I hated coffee, Rose had a chicken salad sandwich and a skinny latte, and Bella had a ham and cheese sandwich and a coffee caramel macchiato. We just spoke about stupid random things while we were eating then we continued shopping. The only other things that Bella brought were five books and three CD's – one of which was for Edward, seeing as it was his birthday tomorrow, this was why we were all going to the club tonight – to celebrate (but Edward didn't know that we went to this club every Friday – and what he doesn't know won't kill him). I also got him a CD but I also got him a book of modern and also a book of classic songs – all in sheet music so he could play them on the piano for us. Rose just got him a voucher to buy a CD because she had no idea what music he liked; this was the easier option for her. I couldn't be bothered to find any more good clothes shops, Bella was moaning and rose was sick of hearing Bella moan, so we bundled into the car and drove the twenty minutes it took us to get back to our apartment, we couldn't be bothered to sing along to the radio so we just sat in companionable silence. We finally pulled up into the parking lot of our apartment building, got all the bags out of the boot and walked into the lobby of the apartment building and I walked over to the mailboxes and got our mail out of our box, then we all walked up to Bella and my apartment. We dumped our bags into our rooms – only bringing Edwards presents out into the living space with us so we could wrap it up for him. Once we had done this Edward came in and we all gave him a hug – and Bella gave him a special "birthday boy kiss" but she would have kissed him anyway – then we gave him our presents which he opened, he said he loved them all and I knew he loved mine as he was always complaining on how he was running out of material to play, well now he had it coming out of his ears. We sat down at the table while Bella made a quick spaghetti – which was Edwards' favourite meal. When Bella had finished making it and served it up to us we all fell upon it like we hadn't eaten for days when in actual fact we had eaten at around two o clock, but we were so hungry and Bella made all the best food, it was hard not to feel hungry once you smelt any of her food. After this we washed up and got ready to go out to the club, it took us about ten minutes to get ready then we left the apartment for a whole night of partying. Happy birthday my dear brother, I smiled as we walked out of the door and locked up.

-x-

so what did you think? Like it? Not like it? Let me know by pressing the green button below :) all criticisms and positive feedback duly noted and I will try to remember what everyone says. Any song suggestions that you want to see? I will put in any song and also give credit where credits due.


	6. club nights

Club nights

hey guys I am trying my hardest to get these out on time, but I can't promise anything with me learning all I need to for a levels and stuff, its gonna be pretty hectic let me tell you. So bear with me and I'll get these out to you as soon as possible.

Anyway this is the club scene, there may be a couple of surprises in store but I'm not gonna tell you what they are, your just gonna have to read and find them out - :P - I haven't had any song requests which I would really like because I would like to involve you lot as much as possible, so please if you want to see any songs in this fic please don't hesitate in asking me to put it in for you. I will send a shout out of the song and the person who requested it at the start of the chapter – this is also so you know what songs are coming up. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the songs used in this fic, but I do own copies of the books, and a copy of the singles on my iPod :)

I don't have anything else to say so...let's get it onnnn!

-x-

The ride over to the club – which was called Eclipse – was actually relatively quiet, aside from the sounds of whispers between Bella and Edward, and the music coming from the radio (very quietly might I add) the car was completely silent – which I didn't particularly mind, it just seemed a bit weird – not like we were going to a club at all. When we finally got there and pulled up into an empty space in the parking lot and got out, Edward took one look at the line and said "let's just go home guys, there is no way in hell that we're gonna be able to get into there, not with that queue." We just laughed at him and patted him on the back and I said "oh dear brother, you don't know much about clubs do you?" he shook his head in the negative, "don't worry we'll teach you everything you need to know, now follow our lead" then we walked up confidently to the front, Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eye lashes. The bouncer took one look at her and let us in. "how the fuck did you do that?" Edward asked amazed, I smiled and winked at him "oh we learnt a few tricks for this trip" he didn't know that we came to this club every week, and what he don't know can't hurt him "oh okay" he nodded trying to get his head around what had just happened, bless him, he was so innocent. We walked over to the bar and ordered our first drinks, Rose had a 'sex on the beach', Edward had a beer, Bella had a vodka and coke, and I had an apple martini. We then went upstairs to the seated area, and sat down and drank our drinks. Then Bella stood up to dance with Edward, and to teach him a few of her dance moves...admittedly it was rose and I who taught them to her in the first place just so she could dance with him in case this situation ever arose. Rose and I also went down to dance, and after we danced to a song called 'frisky' Rose decided that she needed another 'sex on the beach' leaving me alone for five minutes, but five minutes was all anyone needed.

A man walked up to me, he looked to be around my age, he had brown hair, blue eyes and looked pretty handsome – but seemed a bit up himself if you asked me"Hi!" he said pretty optimistically, "hi" I replied not really in the mood for talking to any guys, especially not ones who looked overly happy, that was my job. "So what's a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" I rolled my eyes "I'm not alone...I'm with my best friends..." he suddenly interrupted me "so where are they? I mean they can't have a lot of sense if they are leaving you alone" I glared at him "for your information they just went to get a drink, so if you'll excuse me I must go now" he stopped me by putting his arm out as a barrier I raised my eyebrow at him in question "well answer me this do you come here often?" I rolled my eyes, "yes I do, now can you move?" he shook his head, "I thought I recognised you...now can I ask you a question?" I sighed "well you won't let me go until I do, so go for it" he smirked, "ohhh fiery...I like that in a girl." I glared at him again, "and the question?" he smiled "would you do the honour of going out with me?" I contemplated this for a moment...to make it seem like I was actually thinking about it when I already knew the answer. "Err, I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with anyone at the moment" he nodded briskly "oh okay then. By the way the name's Brad. Brad Tourino" he thrust his hand towards me, I shook it quickly and then dropped it "Alice. Alice Brandon." He grinned "well Alice do you want to be friends?" I shrugged "okay that would be good" we smiled at each other and it was that moment that the girls decided to come over with my drink. "oh so what do we have here then?" rose said suggestively to me "girls this is Brad, my new friend. Brad this is Bella and Rosalie my best friends" I quickly got the introductions out of the way "hi" the girls chorused "hi" he said politely. We quickly downed our drinks and got another...and another...and another. We continued to dance and by the end of the night we were at the obnoxious giggly stage, we decided to leave before we got completely smashed. We walked past the bulletin board where a new crisp sheet was hung up...that wasn't there when we first came in was it? No I'm pretty sure it wasn't, and the others obviously thought the same as they also stopped to look at it. It said:

ATTENTION! ALL CLUBBERS!  
We are starting up a karaoke competition up which shall run every Friday at the normal time (8-midnight). You can sing any song that you wish. We shall have three judges, Victoria, James and Laurent (the owners of the club) who will decide who the winner is. The winner shall win $50 to use as they wish. Please come along and join in and above all...HAVE FUN!

Regards Tanya (fellow club owner)

Was I seeing this right? The club is holding a karaoke night? Every Friday? Am I imagining things? "hey there's a karaoke night that should be fun!" Bella said, oh good I'm not the only one who can see it then! I nodded not really knowing what to say, "we should come along and see what it's like" rose said, Edward looked a bit weary but he couldn't say anything...anyway what could happen at a karaoke competition. Also it is cheap entertainment, and we get money if we win...I'm in, who can moan at that? Not me that's for sure. "yeah sure, should be fun" I said and with that I lead the group to the car, Edward didn't have all that much to drink so he would be driving. We got in the car and I fell asleep straight away, I was so goddamn tired that I couldn't even wait ten minutes to get home. Ah who cares I'm tired, if they want to they can leave me in the car, I'm not moving! and with that last thought I drifted into the black silent abyss of unconsciousness.


End file.
